1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to electronic networks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to maintaining an Internet connection via a router even during periods of network traffic inactivity.
2. Background of the Invention
The Internet is fast becoming an essential tool for business. Large corporations and similar large entities that can afford it, have connectivity to the Internet via sophisticated networks including multiple hubs, servers and, in some cases, dedicated/leased high speed lines made available by local telecommunications providers. Additionally, entities that can afford it also have dedicated information technology (IT) departments that monitor, detect and correct (when possible) network outages.
Small businesses, on the other hand, typically do not have access to the high speed/bandwidth leased lines that larger companies often have access to. Instead, small businesses are becoming increasingly reliant on various forms of Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) services, collectively known as xDSL services, to access the Internet. xDSL service furnishes a small business access to the Internet at speeds which, while not necessarily as fast as leased lines, are nevertheless substantially faster than conventional dial-up modem technology.
A significant advantage to employing xDSL service is that one's Internet access is “always-on.” This is in contrast to conventional dial-up modem access which requires a set-up procedure each time Internet access is desired.
Because xDSL access is presumably “always-on,” not surprisingly, users expect this to be the case at all times. In reality, however, xDSL service may go down from time to time, which leads to periods of inactivity across the network. Periods of inactivity in a network can also be caused by overnight periods when, for example, small businesses are closed. Such periods of inactivity can lead to unforeseen consequences with respect to some network hardware components, and especially some models of network routers.
Specifically, the present inventor has observed that some router models will, after experiencing a period of inactivity, caused either by inactivity from a user's end and/or by a failure of a segment of the network on the “other side” of the router, i.e., the xDSL service, succumb to “lock-up” whereby even subsequent network activity will not re-activate the router. To end the lock-up situation, the power to the router might have to be cycled off and on.
Unfortunately, unlike a large corporation, a small business does not have the resources to employ a dedicated IT department. Thus, not only might personnel from a small business not know where their router might be located on their premises, but these people often do not even know that there is router on their premises. Accordingly, when it determined that Internet access is “down,” a small business invariably calls its xDSL provider to notify the provider of the outage and request a service call, which in turn, requires that a technician be dispatched to the small business customer. These actions, and the time that the small business does not have Internet access lead to increased expense, inefficiencies and frustration for both the xDSL service provider and small business customer.